The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for recycling of PET-material.
Under PET-material (material of polyethylene terephthalate) all PET-materials and/or PET-objects are to be understood, also those of BOPET (bi-oriented PET), in particular pieces, milled bottle material, foils, fibers, flakes and the like.
When recycling articles of polyethylene terephthalate or of polyethylene terephthalate materials it is of importance that the PET-material to be recycled is as dry as possible in order to avoid a hydrolytic degradation of the molecule chains by the influence of hydrogen during plastifying or during the melting step. However, an efficient drying is possible only at elevated temperature at which the amorphous PET-particles or PET-parts adhere to each other. For these reasons, a crystallization of the PET-material should be obtained before drying. Such a crystallization can be obtained by uniformly moving or mechanically treating the particles at a temperature lower than the drying temperature, in any case at a temperature that is lower than the plastifying temperature.
However, since the PET-materials to be recycled or the articles consisting of PET, in particular PET-bottles, are mostly soiled and are washed and possibly previously comminuted, at which procedure a simultaneous soiling frequently cannot be avoided, in most cases the material is discretely comminuted or milled, washed and dried. Such a pre-drying should be at least so efficient that the moisture content does not exceed a value of 1.5 weight- % of the PET-material to be treated or to be recycled.